Invisible Wounds
by Killer-San
Summary: Deidara is captured by the leaf after escaping his battle with Sasuke. His ultimate future if he stays in the Leaf is death, but he refuses to leave even when Tobi arrives to 'save the day.' Can Sakura help Deidara, or will she let the past consume her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly l do not own Naruto, But l do own this hooker!** -Points at hooker and it waves slowly like 'what the fuck?'-

Hooker:..Hi?

Psycho (Me): :D -Singing- l'm in love wiff a stripperrr

Hooker: Psycho-chan..l'm sorry but this just can't work out.

Psycho:..What?

Hooker: Look..l loved that thing you did in bed last night..but l don't love you..l love money..

Psycho: -Starts crying- Your just like Kakuzu!

Hooker: Writers just don't turn me on Psycho-Honey

Psycho: But..l even gave you my bag of sour skittles..

Hooker: l know..-Tears up- And l'm sorry l used you..

Kabuto: -Yelling from downstairs- OKAY JESUS FUCKING KAMI. SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE

Psycho: -To Deidara who was watching Psycho-chan and Hooker while eating popcorn- You know what to do Deidei-kun

-Deidara makes a hand sign and downstairs explodes-

Deidara:Unn.. Enjoy the story folks!

Kabuto: -Screaming- I THINK MY ASS JUST EXPLODED

'Thoughts'  
"Talking"  
(Me Adding Random Shit Whenever The Fuck I Feel Like It! o.o...Sorry Been Hanging Out With Hidan Too Long ;] Praise Jashin!)

**A/N: You may not understand the beginning of this if you haven't seen Deidara's death yet. Sorry about the spoiler for all those that cling to hope that Sakura and Deidara will end up together :[**

**_ ______________________________________________________________oOoOo ______________________________________________________________________ _**

Proudly, Deidara looked at his greatest masterpiece from afar as it stretched over the mountain side, destroying everything in it's wake. He had taken another step forward toward his goal, he had fooled and killed an Uchiha. It may have cost him severe injury but it was all worth it, just to have a taste of what fighting Itachi might be like, so he could prepare and compare himself once more to the senior Akatsuki member. Itachi's younger brother had been stupid, and arrogant, when he thought he had backed Deidara into a corner. He had let his guard down because Deidara let himself look defeated.

When Sasuke thought Deidara was all out of chakra Deidara played right into the part, acting surprised when the dark haired man said he knew Deidara's weakness, acting angry when Sasuke looked down upon him with disgust, acting mentally insane and exploding 'himself' when Sasuke 'drove him over the edge.' No, the blond was not so stupid as to do something so reckless just to attempt to kill someone, when it wasn't the real person he had his life set on killing. Even though he looked like him.

Deidara wanted to kill the man who would not acknowledge his art. He wouldn't die before the moment he sees Itachi's last breath.

Weakly, the artist turned his back on the star shaped explosion behind him and limped deeper into the woods. It would attract attention, his art would. It might even catch the attention of those Leaf ninja and he couldn't take the chance of running into them. Not today.

He collapsed under a mossy old oak, miles from where the battle had occurred. His wounds had taken their toll on him, and his Chakra really _was_ used up this time.

'I supposed Sasori-Danna would be laughing at me right now..for being so mortal. Then he would carry me back to the base..'

Deidara huffed out a weak laugh and pressed his hand into the wound on his side, trying to slow down the bleeding.

'Too bad those Leaf brats killed Sasori-Danna..Too bad they killed Kakuzu..could use his medical skills..It figures I might die now..How ironic..'

His forehead burned, and his vision became blurred as blood rushed quickly on the ground around him from his wounds. He had definitely over did it.

'Sasori-Danna said I was always one to die young..' He thought with a smirk.

'Too bad he proved himself wrong by dying first..'

Every inch of the wounded man felt like it was being dug into by hot iron, he had never experienced something like this before.

Blood spilled from his mouth as he tried too breathe and it seemed too him that his blood was trying to suffocate him.

Then he spasmed and more blood shot from his mouth and his right hand-mouth, his head spinning as he wildly convulsed on the ground.

His body was giving out on him, not matter how large his will too live was.

_The light cast itself from the window and splayed across the woman's slender hands as they danced across the piano keys playing a__ song she created, A song that would be remembered long after she stopped playing it, long after she died._

_She smiled at the young boy next to her on the bench, who was enthralled with her art, enthralled with her being._

_She was the most important thing to him in the world._

_She was his mother._

Deidara fought against the dream.

He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to remember.

It would break him.

But the pain overtook him once more, blowing him back into the memories of his yesterdays.

_They rested together under a cherry blossom tree, watching the sky through the branches of the tree._

_The boy was older now, his hair longer and his body much more lean._

_He liked to watch the Sakura blossoms fall from the branch and flit through the air, so quickly you'd miss it if you weren't really paying attention._

_He liked it when the blossoms fell in his mother's hair most though, That's what he decided._

_The collision of pink and pale yellow._

_"Deidara.."_

_"Yes mommy?"_

_"I love you." _

_He smiled at her, his eyes closed. _

_"I love you too mommy!"_

_Then they opened as they looked at her laying on her back, her short blond hair and her beautiful turquoise eyes shadowed by the branches above them._

_But then his eyes looked upon something unexpected, a dark blue mark under her eye where her make-up had smudged off._

_"Does that hurt Mommy?"_

_She looked at him, surprised, as her hand quickly reached up and covered the mark on her face._

_"Does w-what hurt Dei?.."_

_The young boy scooted closer too her, his hand resting over hers upon her cheek._

_"That."_

_"It doesn't hurt because I got it for loving you." She whispered, her eyes clouding. __"It doesn't hurt because you make it feel better, Deidara."_

_He smiled up at her once more, too young to see through her mask, too see through it to her pain._

Vaguely, Deidara remembered waking briefly too see something pink above him.

Was it a Sakura petal?

_The mouth on Deidara's right hand smiled at his mother as she mixed something together in a bowl._

_The dim light from the windows in the kitchen seemed to light everything up but his mother's face and it recently occurred to him that her face seemed to be always shadowed._

_He was tracing the lips on his hand absently as he watched her mix together the herbs that where in the bowl._

_"Mom?"_

_"Mmm?"_

_"Why does father hate me?"_

_She was quiet, and her expression looked thoughtful, though Deidara noticed she wouldn't meet his eyes._

_"He doesn't hate you. He just misses your older brother."_

_The small six year old boy bit on his bottom lip, pondering her words._

_"He got mad when he saw that I had these." He lifted his hands to show her his hand-mouths._

_"That's because Dibibatchi had those too."_

Blaring light shone directly into Deidara's face, and he groaned in pain, still half asleep.

His vision was still blurred, and he could barely make out a pink blob above him as he reached up into the sky.

"He has extensive blood loss Kakashi-sensei, and hes so wounded that I could barely make out that he was truly Deidara Of The Akatsuki."

"We should just kill him right here."

Another groan of pain came from his mouth when small hands pressed his own hand down into his wounded side.

"You know we can't do that Naruto, he may have valuable information on the Akatsuki." Was that the copy-ninja's voice?

"He hurt Gaara-sama though.."

Deidara shot up, his vision still partially obscured by a red substance that ran down over his eyes. Blood?

"You shouldn't be moving." Something cold was pressed against his throat.

More blood came down over his eyes as Deidara coughed and spat, raw pieces of flesh coming from his mouth.

"Good Kami..What the hell did Sasuke do to him?" The red-headed man who spoke looked familiar.

The cold metal pressed harder against Deidara's sore throat, And he weakly struggled against it.

A voice came gruffly from behind him. "We should knock him out, Sakura-chan."

'Sakura?..' That name was familiar.

"Its too risky Sai. He'll pass out on his own anyway, hes losing allot of blood."

Deidara's hand raised and pointed at the red-head, pointing accusingly.

"I thought you were dead Sasori-Danna..."

Then another convulsion wracked the bleeding man's body and he slumped back into his offenders arms, the display before him swirling away into darkness as his arm dropped to his side.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes.

"I am not your Danna, Deidara Of The Akatsuki. Your Danna _is_ dead."

_His mothers song played softly._

_"Who the fuck do you think are you? Huh?! I can do what the fuck I want! Your not the boss, I am!"_

_Spit from the older man's mouth spattered onto Deidara's face, and he shut his eyes and turned away, small whimpers escaping his throat._

_And just as his father's fist pulled back, ready to meet the boy's small broken form, the music stopped and a woman with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes jumped in between taking the hit._

_"Don't hurt him anymore Himashi! Please..just take me instead!"_

_Deidara's father looked at the sprawled body of the young boy on the kitchen floor._

_Then he smiled in almost a sadistic way and drew her close to him as he leaned over next to her ear._

_His voice was scratchy as he whispered quietly, his eyes meeting Deidara's scared stare._

_"Lets make him watch."_

_And Deidara crawled into a corner, hands over his ears as the sound of fabric ripping and muffled grunts overtook the once quiet sounds of the house._

Gently his eyes pried themselves open, and he was met with darkness.

"Well at least our Mission to capture and retrieve Sasuke wasn't a complete failure."

Slowly, Deidara began to realize someone had blind folded him, and the trauma he had once experienced returned to him.

_"Your going to like this Deidara. Just like your mom did."_

Blood gargled in Deidara's mouth as he screamed.

A woman's voice came from the left of him. "Someone hold him down!"

_"You like it when I put my hand here, don't you?"_

"No. No. NO. NO. NO." More strangled screams frantically ripped from his mouth and he thrashed around aimlessly, trying to get away from the imaginary man.

"Someone sit him up, he'll choke on his own blood like this."

"Don't touch me. Please don't, Please don't Uhn, Please don't.."

Something wet pressed against his mouth.

_"Ssh..Sshh"_

"Is he crying?"

"What a bitch."

But Deidara didn't hear them, he only heard the voice from the past.

_"Soon you'll be with your precious little 'mommy' Deidara."_

"What did you do too her!?"

_"What do you think, kiddo?"_

"Why..Would you..?" His voice lowered into whimpers.

"This isn't someone being afraid of being killed..This is the reaction I get all the time in the hospital from a trauma patient..When they see something that reminds them of.."

The woman's voice was gentle, she was the one who had spoken before.

"..."

The cloth was removed from over Deidara's eyes, and his heart hammered in his chest as he expected his father too appear on the other side.

Relief shot through his body as he saw it wasn't his father, but it was quickly replaced with more anxiety. Leaf ninja surrounded him.

The Kyubi spoke. "So he got abused?"

"Apparently."

"Wow. The mighty terrorist, scared of one little blind fold." A boy and his dog answered.

"Shut up Kiba."

Deidara's hazy eyes landed on the woman's face.

'So she was the pink thing I kept seeing..'

"It was obviously something bad to scare him so much." Her eyes met his.

"Your too soft Sakura." Kakashi moved towards Deidara to pick him up.

Hoarsely, Deidara spoke, his statement pointed at Sakura as he realized who she really was.

"You killed Sasori-Danna."

"Your right. I did."

Then Kakashi threw Deidara over his shoulder, and the group descended once more to the Leaf Village.

Deidara knew he wasn't safe in his current position as he pulled his thoughts together, He had to escape.

'The Pinkette..Yes the woman..She was kind to me.. I could use her to escape. You can tell she has a weak heart.'

But somewhere in his mind, a long silent voice spoke up. 'Is it worth it to hurt such a woman who understood you?'

**_  
**

Deidara awoke in a hospital bed, his arms and legs chained down.

Oh yes, If you can imagine, this was just a wonderful thing to wake up too.

As he relaxed back into his pillow, his body ached in all the places he was wounded though not as bad as the day before. He'd have to thank the girl Sakura before he escaped. Maybe he wouldn't kill her as thanks. (Aw that's so caring of him :D) But for now he'd stick around and cause some hell whenever he got the chance. Sasori-Danna always told him that he was born to cause trouble.

Looking down at the chains, Deidara started to find a way out of them.

"Yeah, these will have to go."

But upon further inspection he noticed that his palms did not have his normal hand-mouths, black stitches smiled up at him instead.

Someone started to talk to someone else outside his door. Whoever they where had horrible timing

Violently he began to thrash around in the bed, screaming at the unknown visitor.

"What..The..Fuck!"

**_"Whoever the hell is out there better the fuck come in right fuckin' now, Yeah! I swear I will gut you then blow this god damned hospital into tiny fuckin' bits, Hmmm!" _**(This sentence is brought to you by Hidan, "Cuss your heart out...So I can give it too Lord Stababitch" :D)

The door opened angrily, the door slamming into the wall next to it, and in walked the pink haired woman.

"Apparently, you are not wounded enough to keep quiet. I don't know if its a good or bad thing that you've gotten so well."

Her voice was cold, even though what she said could have been perceived as humorous. The woman looked tired and much to old and tortured for her age. And she was what, seventeen?

Something in him just begged to get a reaction out of her.

"So _Doctor_, Whats wrong with m, Hmm?" Deidara jeered. "Am I too ugly to exist as a normal person?"

She remained unfazed.

"You are here to get well, then be interrogated by Ibiki."

"Well there's not a point in that, Yeah. I'll never tell him anything, so why don't you just gimme some mercy and kill me now?"

Sakura pulled up a stool the side of his bed and sat on it, her emerald eyes meeting his one blue ones with unwavering anger.

"Because you hurt Sasuke-kun, Because you kill without remorse, Because you are a _dirty, low, no good abomination of flesh!_You don't deserve the mercy of dying now! Not with what lies ahead of you, Deidara!"

She said his name with so much venom he could have mistaken her for a snake. Especially with the way her eyes narrowed when she said it.

'She must have heard about my battle with her lover boy..'

"Well _Doctor_, I guess your a dirty, low, abomination of flesh too. Your loyal to the leaf and they ask you too kill. Uhn..Well I'm not anything different than what you are. You are asked to kill so you do it. Same with me. We're the same, you see. I'm just marked A.W.O.L because I won't follow the Rock in their ambitions."

He watched her meekly turn away, His words obviously having some affect on her.

"I'm right, Yeah."

The woman turned further from Deidara on her stool and that something in Deidara got excited that she was reacting to him. Those feelings drove him on.

"And your god damned Sasuke-Kun." Deidara spat. "Is who did this to me..Uhn."

He noticed her shoulders where beginning to shake and his voice dropped an octave, like it would take some of the sting out of his words.

"He doesn't give half a shit about you, _Doctor."_

"I-I.."

He could hear that she was holding things back. Maybe he had gone too far this time.

'Yeah good job, make your ticket out cry.'

Her cries where quiet, and she sounded so broken..Like his mother once had.

"I..know..he doesn't care..b-beca-"

Her voice broke off in tears, and then he felt he had to help her. His feelings always confused him.

"You know..Your not the only person who suffers in this world. I mean, look at me, I'm due to die."

Slowly, Sakura turned back to him and wiped her tears.

He thought it was odd how girls where calmed by the fact that other human beings had it worse off than them.

"Oh..Uhm..Y-you have a serious injury t-to the right of your heart towards your lungs.."

She went on for about an hour, But he wasn't really listening to what she was saying. He was paying more attention to how she moved, and acted. It was the art of human beings, as Sasori had once called it. Soon enough though she left, and Deidara was alone again in his room, left to lay there listening to the unfamiliar beeps of machinery.

The room was so confining. So cold.

The artist wanted to be free again, in the sky, on his work. He wanted to create his art, not be chained to this bed. He had nothing to do, nothing he wanted to think about and he couldn't use or move his hands. The stitches hurt his lips whenever he moved his fingers, the muscles moved and pulled at the skin around his lips. Blood had even gathered in his right hand-mouth and was dribbling out of it through the stitches.

The night was worse though, it was where his nightmares decided to catch up to him. The chains had dug deep into his wrists as he writhed in his dreams, trying to escape the demons that inhabited them.

_

He awoke to see a new nurse that was cautiously sticking a needle into his arm.

"Uhn..So you all _did _decide to kill me." Deidara said darkly.

His voice started the nurse, who looked directly at him and immediately regretted doing so at the cost.

They looked almost exactly alike.

"What. The. _Hell_!?"

"Are we related or something cause..Wow, Yeah."

Then, taking a last look at Deidara she span around on her heel and went shrieking out the door.

"Not exactly a good reaction..Maybe I should braid my hair instead of having a pony tail from now on.."

His thoughts were interrupted once more when the Hokage herself walked into his room, Her fist smashing into the pillow on the side of his head.

"Look you bastard, You better leave the nurses alone!"

Deidara looked at her serious expression and started laughing, obviously amused.

"Stop your laughing, don't you have any respect?"

He laughed even harder, not even paying attention to her threatening words.

"I will not be brushed off by the likes of you!"

She pulled her fist back, ready to strike the feminine form beneath her. (Don't tell Deidara I used the word feminine ;]-)

Frankly, he thought he looked like a lizard when she was angry, and that was just hilarious to him.

"You will not embarrass me in front of the elders or the Kazekage tomorrow. I mean it!"

"Why shouldn't I, hmm? I don't see anything in acting on my best behavior for me."

She pressed her head closer into his personal space, her breath hot on his face.

"I'm not asking. I'm demanding." She growled, then she slowly stalking out of his room leaving the snickering man behind.

"Oh this will be fun."

He had an idea, and If he was going to die, he might as well have some fun before he did. He knew there wasn't a point in trying to escape the Leaf, they'd just follow after him and it'd be a waste of time. He knew he wasn't strong enough to fend off the Copy ninja again.

_

Deidara's plan unfolded early in the morning, when he started screaming and singing at 4:32 AM.

The noise continued until 7:26 AM when a nurse threatened to sew his lips shut.

At 8:11 AM he managed to free himself of his chains and cause a riot in the hospital, breaking thousands of dollars of medical equipment.

At 8:45 AM ninjas where trying to summon him to go see the Hokage, he promptly ignored to instead sexually harass a fifty-seven year old nurse.

By 9:10 AM, he had knocked out ten nurses and six civilians stating that they where "Undressing him with their eyes."

Deidara left the building by 9:37 AM, his destination unknown.

As of 10:05 AM there where thirty-one reports of the man screaming around town, throwing up blood on other people's food, harassing waitresses, blowing up buildings and drawing inappropriate pictures in his own blood on the Kazekage's hotel room wall.

All reportedly said that the man called himself "Tsunade's lover."

Yes, Deidara was having fun.

But much to his dislike, he was dragged to the Hokage's office by 11:23 AM by six angry jonin ninja.

Some say they heard screaming from the Hokage's office room.

_

He was back in his hospital room with bigger and better locks, thicker and tighter chains and safety glass windows.

On the good side, his hand-mouths had been unstitched and he'd gotten a good shower.

His rampage hadn't been good enough to threaten Tsunade to get him a good book but, beggars can't be choosers.

What put the icing on his cake though was that the Haruno woman had to care for him, since he was deemed dangerous to other nurses and doctors.

Now it would be easier to pick at her, get into her heart, until she let him go.

He knew she had a soft heart, and anyway messing with her head was something to do, wasn't it?

Just yesterday he had fun with her, making her blush countless times. Especially after the "Well are you going to bathe me?" comment.

She was here now, and he was contemplating his next move.

"So _doctor _Harunooo.." He dragged the O out in her name because he knew it bothered her.

"My hand hurts, kiss it better?"

The look she gave him would put Itachi's glare to shame.

"Stop playing games, Deidara. I'm only here to give you one last check-up before Ibiki takes you for the day."

He looked up at her from his bed, not having any smart ass remark planned for that sentence. His mind was blank.

"So.."

Deidara blinked.

"You'll come back at night since I'll prolly have to heal you.."

Deidara looked away from her, down at his smiling hands.

"Ah..So I'll be beaten and mentally raped for information, Yeah?"

She gently plopped down next to him, sighing.

"If you told them what they wanted to know, they wouldn't hurt you."

"You know I can't do that, yeah. And anyway I'd be put up for trial and lose if I told. I might as well die early and die with pride."

She didn't respond, because deep down she knew he was right. He had no chance of leading a normal life in a village.

"Deid-"

A familiar voice came from outside the door, deep and demanding.

"Is he ready yet?"

It was Ibiki, here for his prisoner.

"Y-yes..Ibiki."

She unchained him from the bed and opened the door, letting Ibiki in.

"We'll be back later tonight."

Then they where gone, Deidara hadn't even bothered to fight back against Ibiki.

Sakura thought that was strange, Didn't he want to live?

She was interested in knowing more about the strange man, he was so open and yet his history was a mystery. She had already checked out what Kohana knew about his past, and it wasn't much.

She would have to contact the Rock, and see if they would tell her anything. But something told her It wasn't a necessarily good idea, What if it turns out they wanted Deidara?

The Leaf would have to give him to them then, to avoid war. And..She would miss the blonde man.

But she couldn't ask Deidara about his past, could she? It would be the right thing to do..but..she knew he wouldn't tell her anything useful.

Sighing to herself, Sakura put clean sheets and blankets on his bed. The Maids and Nurse's AIDS where too scared to even come in here after he's gone. So that ment that Sakura had to clean his room as well, which cut more time out of her training and mission time.

This prisoner, was more trouble than needed.

_

:3 Bahahahaha! Did You Likeee It? Review Me If You Did!

There Will Be Another Chapter So Look Out!

-Waggles Eyebrows- The Chapter Will Come Faster If I Get Lots Of Reviews About How You Think I'm Delicious? XD JK JK


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I own your mother. There's a difference :]_

Psycho: La la la laaa

-Kisame Is Sweeping Up Kabuto's Intestines-

Psycho: Kisameee-kun Why Can't I Be In The Akatsukiii?

Kisame: Uhh..Because You Tried Killing Pain When He Said Your Hair Was Gay.

Psycho: v.v But..But..But..

Kisame: Well You Could Ask Again..

Psycho: :D YAAAY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH -Psycho Explodes-

Kisame:-Starts scraping up Psycho-chans remains- ..Uhh..Never mind

-

**A/N: Almost everything in italics is something that happened in Deidara's past! Although Sometimes italics are their when the character emphasises something..Sorry For making it confusing!**

-oOoOo-

-

Deidara sat, his arms uselessly hanging at his side and blood, dirt and sweat clinging to his weakened body. Ibiki was enjoying this almost too much, and the wounded Akatsuki member could feel the Hokage's and the Elders judging gaze upon him. It was the century old good cop/bad cop rountine. Ibiki would fuck with his mind or hit him and the Hokage would 'ask nicely' for information.

Dazed, Deidara looked up at Ibiki and saw spots. They had put a chakra seal on him and chained his legs together. The chains that were on his wrists he broke about an hour ago.

Another fist with spiked iron knuckles met his side and he fell under the sudden impact. It was dark in the room, and every time the Hokage flashed a flashlight in his eyes his vision was obscured making it hard for him to fight back.

Tsunade approached him once more.

"Tell us where the leader of the Akatsuki is, Deidara."

Even though Deidara didn't necessarily like Pain and the Akatsuki's purpose he had made freinds there, and everyone was like a family member to him. He wouldn't rat them out. That would be betraying Sasori and Tobi.

He was getting on the Fifth Hokage's nerves though, and he could see it.

"Where. Is. Pain!?" Her fist met the wall next to Deidara's head and cracks outlined the impact spot.

"Deidara. Age Nineteen. Derived From Iwagakure. Past Partner: Sasori Of The Red Sand. Current Partner: Unknown. Jutsu Type-"

Ibiki punched him square in the jaw, his eyes bulging with anger.

"Where is Pain?!"

"Deidara Ag-"

_He was struck again._

"Where is he, Deidara?"

"Dei-"

_Again._

"Where is your leader?"

_"Where is your mother, Deidara?"_

"Deidara. Age Nineteen-"

Those voices where coming back, the children from his school.

_"Where is your precious little mommy?"_

He was stuck again, the iron knuckles digging deep into the skin of his chest.

_"No, she can't save you now, can she?"_

His breath was knocked out of him, and his body was burning hot. Why had these visions returned to him? Why now? They put him in a weak state, he couldn't fight well.

"Where is Pain? I won't ask again."

Anger was boiling up in the clay molder, his body battered and his mind festering with thoughts that he couldn't let go to anyone. He wasn't even nessicarely mad at the Leaf, He was mad at the past.

"Where is Pain? Where is Pain?" He spat mockingly.

"Do you know who you-"

"I don't give a rat's ass who I'm talking too, Yeah."

"Ibiki. I think he's done. Take him back."

Roughly, he was held up. his arms in a painfully awkward position.

"Uhn..I know I'll be back tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next day after that until you kill me. Pain-sama was right."

Now Tsunade was interested.

"Pain was right about what?"

"Pain-sama will kill you all, yeah. Because all you do is breed hate, because killing your enemy brings you peace. But what does you killing the enemy bring their family, yeah?"

The Fifth was quiet, her eyes dark with an unwanted understanding. What he had said had gotten to her, a lot.

"Get him out of here."

-

Ibiki wasn't so understanding, he was still very rough with Deidara's tender wounds. Although Deidara didn't expect to be treated nicely even the Akatsuki treated the Jinchuuriki better than this.

By the time he had gotten back to his room, Deidara had more bruises than he could count and he could bet that he looked absolutely horrible.

Ibiki had thrown him in the room, and locked the door behind him. Apparently he didn't even want to bother to chain up the criminal himself, he would let the doctors do it instead. What was with these Leaf ninjas?

Deidara shakily sat up, trying to assess his damage. He had crashed into a wall and the impact had probably torn open old wounds, he had multiple new wounds and..

The Sakura girl was on the floor, asleep over a bucket of water with a sponge.

So she had been cleaning his room while he was gone.

Sighing, he reached over onto his bed and pulled the blanket off. He owed her one, and letting her sleep on the floor wasn't exactly paying her back. In fact she'd been the only one to ever really be kind to him here in Kohana. Everyone else he'd ever met was cold, right when they saw his robe with red clouds. He wasn't even in the Akatsuki because he wanted to be, if he left Pain-Sama would send people to kill him. He had valuable information about the Akatsuki and its unknown purpose. But no one knew that, so he couldn't really blame them for hating him.

Deidara pulled the blanket over the sleeping girl and crawled back into the corner of the room. He wasn't sure if he could use her to get out anymore..She'd been so nice to him.

He fought to keep his eyes open as he watched her sleep.

'It must be cold on the floor like that..'

He wished he had the strength to lift her onto on the bed..He'd sleep with her.

He wished he had the strength to escape..He'd take her with him.

He wished he had the strength the stay awake..He wanted to see her.

-

Sakura awoke too see Deidara sitting on his bed, trying desperately to fix his gnarled hair. He was mumbling something incoherently as he raked his long, slender fingers through his hair.

She stirred, catching Deidara's eye.

"Good morning, Doctor."

Her emerald eyes were wide, taking in the sight before her as she clutched the blanket closer to her.

"W-what did you do to me?!"

She could have sworn he looked hurt at her comment.

"You were like this when I came back, Mm. I would have moved you but I was low on chakra, yeah."

Sakura still looked scared of Deidara, and it actually got to him. He was just so tired of people fearing him, he never liked the dark expressions on their faces when he crossed their paths.

"I wouldn't do anything to you, Doctor.." He smiled.

Then he wasn't looking at her anymore which relieved her just a small bit, just enough so she could speak.

"I..Know."

But just as she was about to say something else, Ibiki opened the door and restrained Deidara.

"Same time tonight Sakura. I see you didn't heal his wounds, so that makes our job easier. Thanks Haruno."

Then he was gone, as quick as he'd came. And Deidara was gone too, with even less struggling than before. That worried the pink haired woman, something was wrong with the man and she could see it. Where was his normally cocky attitude?

-

He returned that night, not so physically battered as before.

Sakura had quietly ushered him into his room, trying to ignore the change in his once brilliant blue eyes.

They were darker now, more gray than blue.

Slowly, he took his normal place on the bed and she took her place on her stool.

"Deidara. I wish you'd just tell them what they need to know."

No answer, in fact he hadn't even blank since she got him into his room.

"Deidara..?" She approached him. 'Whats wrong Deidara?"

He just sat, his expression set in a blank stare.

Then, unknowingly she touched his cheek, deep worry set inside her stomach for this man infront of her.

He bristled at her touch, looking vicious instead of the emotionless mask he just had on.

He roughly grabbed her face, the restraints on his hands just barely allowing him to touch her.

"I don't care about anyone else but me! No I don't care about anyone or anything! I Am Deidara Of The Akatsuki! _I Do Not Love. I Do Not Feel_!"

He was shaking her violently, and she was indeed scared of this new Deidara, who was not the playful man she had known.

Her hands clutched at his shirt, grasping onto anything that stop her movement.

"P-please stop..P-please stop!" She gasped.

_"P-please stop Daddy..Please stop.."_

The Clay-Molder looked like he was choking on something as his hands stopped moving, resting on her dark red cheeks.

She would most definitely bruise.

Her legs gave out underneath her and she fell forward onto him, knocking him back on in the fall. And there they where, Sakura in his arms, both of their breath uneven.

-

Ahahaha! Cliff Hanger :3~!

I promise I'll update soon if you review me!..o.o


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, But I Do Own That Asian Hooker Thats Locked Up In Your Basement. Yeah, That's Right. Psycho-Chan Is Pimpin'!

-Psycho Rises From The Grave, Stitched Back Together And Walks To The Akatsuki Hideout-

Psycho: Howdy :D

Kakuzu: -Lookin' At Stitches-..Damn..Thats Kinda Hot..

Psycho: -Mauls Deidara- Did You MISS MEEE

Kisame: Aren't You Supposed To Be Dead?

Psycho: Trade Secret Kisame :3 Tell Me Why You Sleep In Itachi's Room And I'll Tell You Why I'm Alive.

Kisame: Never!

-Kakuzu Drooling Over Psycho- You Look..Better Than Usual.

Psycho: o.o -Wipes Off Drool-..Don't Go Oro-pedo On Me..

Kakuzu:..I'ma Go Count My Money..In The Bathroom..

Kisame: He Has Money In The Bathroom?

Psycho: o.o ..No..I Dont Think So

-

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
(Me Addin' Shit)  
-

It all went so fast, Sakura barely knew what she was doing. Laying went to straddling and her hands made it back up to his face.

"What has the world done to you..?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. She couldn't help noticing how smooth his cheek was, How wrong _this _was.

"You shouldn't be on me like this, Hmm."

Her heart hammered in her chest.

"But..I.."

She wasn't really even thinking about the consequences, she was thinking about him.

"Tell me Deidara..What went wrong?"

He turned his head away from her, and her fingers dragged lightly from his cheek to his neck, right over his hammering pulse.

Then he bit on his bottom lip roughly, his eyes closing halfway and she could tell he was thinking back on something.

"What went wrong..?"

No answer.

Instead he just lay there, looking at the wall.

She couldn't help herself, something in her was interested in him. Her hands splayed out over his chest, gripping gently onto the material that covered him.

Then she lowered herself down to him, her lips meeting his cheek. Every way she maneuvered was so light, so gentle, you'd swear Deidara was made of china.

But in a way he was, He was worn down and She had to be gentle.

She pulled back her head, and one hand moved back up to trace his jawline.

"Why are you doing this, Mm..?"

"Because you've caught my attention..Deidara."

His chest fell as he let out a long sigh, and blood dripped from the lip he had bitten down on so hard.

"Your going to get in trouble if you get caught doing this, Doctor."

"Please call me Sakura, just this once."

"Look, Sakura.." He tried to sit up but her weight had pinned him down.

"Deidara, Please. I want to know about you!"

"_No_ You don't. I'm an S-rank criminal, a murderer and a freakin' psychopath. You don't even care what happens to me so get off, _Doctor._"

He was saying his pet name for her again, with the edge he had used when he'd first called her that.

She grabbed his wrists and held then above his head with her super strength and leaned down next to his ear.

"Please tell me." She said quietly, fighting against the struggling man beneath her.

His struggling slowed and he panted underneath her, cursing himself for not being able to throw off a girl half his size. He wouldn't tell the guys about this if he ever got out.

"I don't _want _to!"

A bemused expression settled on her face.

"I can make you tell me, even if you don't want too."

His lips pressed into a firm line.

"_Doctor._" He struggled out, trying to keep calm.

He really was trying hard not to yell at the woman on top of him.

She sat up and pulled her hands off him.

"I just really want to know Deidara."

"What so you can report it, Hmm?"

"Please?"

Grudgingly he met her eyes with his and his body relaxed.

"You get one question, Sakura."

A smile crept across her lips at her triumph, but it was quickly replaced with a more serious expression when she remembered what she wanted to know most.

"What made you like this?"

He definitely wasn't smiling.

"You mean who."

She leaned over him, an interested spark in her eye. It actually disgusted him in a way, the way this woman was so interested in a story of pain..But then again maybe she just cared enough to want to know.

"I had an abusive father. You fill the rest in."

He could see that she wasn't pleased with his response, but He wasn't pleased with her interest in an Akatsuki member. Wasn't that against her guidelines?

"Fine. And anyway, You seem to be fine now! So I'm just going to leave."

She slowly got off of him, maybe watching for a reaction that would portray a possible attack, or for him to stop her. But he didn't plan to do either so it didn't really matter.

Sighing, he gave in. "Aren't you going to heal me, Doctor?"

She stopped and threw him a playful smile before her hands lit up with a green glowing light.

"Almost forgot, Sorry Deidara-Kun!"

'Deidara-_kun?'_

They were silent as Sakura's chakra prodded and poked at his broken scar tissue, reconnecting it and rehabilitating it. She thought he was thinking, by the expression he was making on his face. He looked completely serious, the most serious expression she'd ever seen him make. And before she knew it, he was acting on his thoughts, mouth pressed against hers and hungry.

But then it stopped, and he pulled away.

"You _do_ taste like Strawberries, How Cliche."

Then he smiled again, his boyish grin stretching wide across his face.

"What ya silent for, you liked that kiss, Yeah?"

Infact she did, because she found herself later pressing her finger pads against her lips long after she had locked him back in his room.

This was getting out of hand.

-

Sorry This Took Awhile To Get out There!

But I Didn't Get Many Reviews So..

Like I Said, Reviews Make Me Type Faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, But Apparently I Own The Sexy-Stitch Style. Yeah Thats Right Kakuzu. Suck On That!

(Too Lazy To Put Entertaining Shit Here)

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Me Addin' Shit)

_Deidara's Past Voice Thing And Sometimes Exasperation On A Word._

-

"Lady Tsunade I really can't take care of that..that criminal anymore! He's way too much for me to handle!"

The fifth Hokage let out another long and exasperated breath.

"Look, Sakura. I know you can't stand Deidara but your really the only one who can get him to do what you want."

"But I.."

Tsunade got up from her desk and headed down the hallway, papers in hand and secretly damning herself for giving Shizune the day off.

"Well I can't watch him Sakura, and he can't be left uncared for. He has valuable information that we_ need _to win this war with the Akatsuki."

"But Lady Tsunade, its not really like he's going to give us the information anyway!"

"So your saying you want me to terminate him?"

"I..uhm..No..Bu-"

"Then don't complain. Your the only one who really wants him alive, so you get to take care of him."

"But I _don't_ want him alive."

Sakura's comment was brushed off by her Sensei and Hokage in a rough and rude manner.

"He is going to get terminated by the end of the week if we don't get any information out of him. We've been trying for a month and gotten nothing. He's a waste of food and space."

Sakura's shoulders stiffened as she struggled to keep up with Tsunade.

"But why can't we just let him go-"

"You know very well we can't do that Sakura. And If I catch you doing something like that I'll personally ban you from the Leaf Village."

For the rest of the walk to Deidara's room, they were awkwardly silent.

-

Deidara lay uncomfortably in the Hospital bed, again annoyed by the fact that guards had been posted in front of his room. He couldn't so much as take a piss without them questioning him. He found that he did better just laying down in his bed and ignoring the fuckers out there. It was better to try and focus on a way to escape. Or focus on Sakura.

Yeah, he could do that.

Deidara had found that she was the most interesting thing in the Hospital, Even more entertaining then pissing off the Hokage. She was beautiful even, in her own way with long pink locks that were held in a loose bun everyday, and the reading glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose. She was always on guard though, even though she always looked so peaceful she could be smiling at you warmly then whipping a Kunai out against your throat.

Just like a ticking time bomb, it was art.

The artist leaned his head back into the pillows longing too see the light of day once more. He had already tried escaping from the damned place, but apparently the Leaf Village wasn't as stupid as he had thought. The walls had Chakra blockers in the room that specifically blocked his chakra. Maybe they had captured a sample of his chakra when he was passed out? Deidara turned over on his side inwardly cursing his half healed wounds. Part of him wanted to stay wounded so they wouldn't put him in one of those putrid cells, but another wanted to heal faster to prove he wasn't weak. Deidara was just so confused by many things in this village, and his mind was buzzing at all hours of the day with new questions. Ibiki hadn't been back for two days and it made him nervous.

What was he planning?

Deidara highly doubted that the scarred man had given up. He seemed more bent on killing Deidara than Kakuzu was on getting money out of a bet. And hell, Kakuzu would freakin' bend a dimension to win some cash.

Maybe he was working on some psychotic-like killing machine an-

The fifth Hokage busted in through the door, his pink haired doctor right behind. To tell the truth he thought that Tsnuade looked pretty pissed. But she normally looked like that when she looked at him, He figured she was just jealous of his amazing skill.

"Look, Blondie!"

"Ooh Blondie. Sure your not talkin' about yourself old woman, Hmm?"

Tsunade shot him a glare as the artist layed back laughing, obviously not affected by a Sannin's anger. (Man he's thick headed, huh?)

"So whatcha want, Baasan?" (Baasan = Old woman, Or Grandma)

Sakura backed out of the room and shut the door tightly, noticing the dark aura surrounding her masters form.

'He's fucked..'

"Where ya going Pinkie, Mm?!"

"Don't mind her, Deidara."

Deidara sat back into his bed with an aggravated "Fuh" sound.

"So what the hell do you want, yeah?"

Tsunade sat in Sakura's normal stool, eyeing the chains around the man's ankles and wondered if they'd be enough to keep him down.

"I want you to answer some questions."

"As if. I haven't told you anything yet, yeah."

"I can assure you these questions don't have anything to do with the Akatsuki's future or anything really about them."

He raised a blonde eyebrow at her, interested at what tactict she was using now and how he'd screw her over with it.

"Okay? Go on then?"

"Alright, Why didn't you try to escape when you managed to get out of this building? You knew we didn't have Chakra seals then."

"I'm not dumb enough to do that, Your freakin' ANBU would come after me and wouldn't stop following me, Yeah. Soon enough you'd have everyone in the county after me since you wouldn't just stop after I'd defeated the first batch of your ANBU. I've learned if you want to get away from something, you can't escape with a bang." Deidara snorted.

"You release that tells me your plan of escaping, which is most likely to escape in secret?"

The missing-ninja cockily smiled at her, tilting his head to the side.

"So? You won't be able to stop me anyway."

Tsunade shook her head at his arrogance.

"Tsk Tsk Deidara. Your one nineteen year old against a whole city of high class ninja at the moment. I wouldn't say such things."

His only reply was a laugh that shook her bones. lt was queer how he could laugh at what as a practical threat. Just who the hell did he think he was?

"We've concluded that you were indeed in a fight with Sasuke Uchiha when our ninja found you, correct?"

"Yeah, I was. I killed his Uchiha ass though." Deidara blew at a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his face then moved his hands in a motion that said, 'Boom' in Tsunade's mind. Hell, it was probably what he meant in the first place.

"I'm sorry to inform you that he's still alive, Deidara."

The once calm man sat foreward in his bed, a shocked expression on his normally neutral face.

"What? I fuckin' _saw_ him blow up, Baasan."

"Well our ninja spotted him near the border of another village. Apparently he escaped somehow."

Deidara layed back once more, his icy blue eyes narrowed hatefully.

"What exactly do you know about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Not much more than you do."

"And how exactly do you know what we know?"

Deidara looked at her and smiled, almost forgetting Sasuke.

"I wasn't just fucking around in this town when I was trying to ruin your good name earlier this week. But thats enough questions for now. I want too know something."

Reluctantly the Fifth Hokage returned his stare.

"How did Uchiha escape from my art?"

"We don't know."

Deidara clasped his hands together infront of him and Tsunade noticed that he looked alot like Shikamaru when he was analyzing a situation. She figured that he must have been a great asset to the Rock before he joined the Akatsuki and became a missing ninja.

"The bastard probably summoned a shield..And here I thought he didn't have any chakra left.."

His sentence trailed off and both went deep into thought, both mostly thinking about what to do in the future. But the quiet was short-lived when Tsunade realized that Ibiki had told her he was coming for Deidara today.

'Shit..'

She knew that the blond man would think that she had used him, and he would never agree to any of their terms again.

"Deidara..?"

"Hmm?"

"I..erm..Ibiki is coming to get you today.." She fake-coughed into her arm, avoiding his eyes.

"..."

She saw him turn as far as he could away from her from the corner of her eyes and something in her involuntarily sank. Kami, what was she doing? She wasn't some lovestruck teenager. Tsunade got up and left him alone in his room after checking to see how tight his chains were. But when she got out she realized that Sakura had been outside the door the whole time, waiting for her.

"Oh..Uhm..Sakura you can go in now.."

Her pink haired student looked at her oddly, she'd never seen Tsunade so flustered before, before getting up and heading into his room. Gently she closed the door behind her and looked over the room for any sign of struggle. Maybe he had attacked her?

"Deidara?"

No answer.

"Deidara..?"

"Can you turn out my light?"

"Uh..Yeah sure."

The light flickered out after a 'click' and light only illuminated a part of the room, by the window which Sakura decided to sit.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

His short responses were bothering her, but she wouldn't go over near him again for fear of a replay from a few days ago. She was afraid she would..let herself go.

"D-deidara?"

"Do I scare you, Mm?"

"N-no.."

"Then why are you stuttering, Yeah? I bet I freak you out."

"You don't." lt was hard keeping her voice from shaking. She wasn't afraid of him, only of what he could do. Her emotions were confusing her. One moment she's scared of him, then the next she wants to help him. What the hell was wrong with her? Sakura knew she had emotional damage from Sasuke, Hell everyone knew she did but..This wasn't in that type of catagory. Why did she want to know so much about him? Why was he so interesting?

"I'm a fucking Akatsuki member. I scare everyone."

"So?..You dont scare me."

"I have _mouths_ on my hands for Kami's sake, Sakura! Be friggen afraid, Yeah!"

"I don't care if you have hands on your mouths. I think thats medically interesting."

His fist pounded on the mattress, maybe in an uneffective way to scare her or to hault a temper tantrum. He wasn't exactly 'all grown up' in everyway.

"Just, Gah! Whatever, Mm. Just stay away from me."

Sakura inwardly giggled at how badly she had flustered him. It was hilarious that someone of his status was so easily shaken up by her.

"I'm not even near you, Deidara-_kun_."

'Kun?' He couldn't even get a word out, couldn't even hear her gentle footsteps that were slowly approaching him.

"But I could be." He jumped, the sentence coming from just behind him. He could feel her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, his self control almost gone.

"Sometimes I want you to be, Yeah.."

He could only see the outline of her form as she leaned over him, her face just inches from his and his mouth opened slightly in waiting. He was waiting for their lips to touch, waiting. Gentle and small hands place themselves on his chest and cheek.

They got closer, closer, closer.

_"Your gunna like this you little fuck."_

A spasm went through Deidara's body and he jerked his head away from her, a squeal of sorts escaping his lips. Sakura shook her head, trying to get rid of the haze that was going through her brain.

"D-d-deidara! What is it?! What's wrong?"

"Him. Him. It's _him_. He won't leave me alone! His voice goes through my head and it hurts!"

"Your father..?"

"Yes..he wo-"

Two quick and short knocks stopped Deidara in mid sentence.

"Ibiki wants you, Deidara."

And hell started all over again from there.

-

_Oooh I bet I'm pissing off some readers with my teasing. XD I know you want them to kiss but I hate easy love stories. Their so fake! Well Read and Review me! I take critism fine but compliments I like wayyy better ;] But please dont feel afraid to review. The chapters come faster when you do!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, And Apparently Not The Sexy-Stitch Style Either :[ Kakuzu Copyrighted It..And..And..I Don't Wanna Pay Him Money To Use It.._

_Psycho: Is Kakuzu Still In The Potty Room?_

_Kakuzu:A AHAHHHAHAHA (Banging Noises) COOOKIESSS_

_Psycho: o.o.._

-

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Me Adding Shit)

-

Deidara swallowed his words and looked at Sakura, waiting for her to respond to the warning.

"W-we'll be out in a few minutes.."

"Alright..Are you alright Sakura?"

"Hai."

Both were silent until they heard the footsteps gradually get quieter and quieter until they completely disappeared. Sakura could sense Deidara's dread, Ibiki wasn't exactly as fond of Deidara as she had come to be.

"Can you unchain me, yeah? Even just for a little while?"

Reluctantly, the pinkette bit upon her bottom lip. Even though she liked him..she didn't exactly trust him. It was just that the profile they had stuck on him didn't fit in his personality at all. His file said he was a blood thirsty terrorist, not a cocky flirt. And definitely not a handso-

Kami, _What_ was with her?!

She bent over quickly and unchained his legs, using her hair to cover her beat red cheeks. Then he got up and stretched his arms and legs out, his bones cracking as he moved. He couldn't help but flinch when he bent to the side though, if he kept getting hurt his wounds would never heal and he knew it. Deidara looked around the room, like he was trying to find something but he wasn't sure if he could find it with someone there.

"Doctor?"

Sakura looked up at him as she stood at the side of his bed.

"Promise you won't tell if I show you something? I just want to touch it..I haven't in so long.."

"Err..I..Sure Deidara.."

The man reached under his bed and pulled out a lump of clay.

"DEIDARA.."

His eyes shot up and met hers, thinking Ibiki had rushed in, but it wasn't that. Gently he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"It's not explosive clay, just normal clay. Chakra seals, remember?"

She instantly relaxed as he kneaded at the clay with a small sad smile.

"And you thought I'd actually blow you up, Doctor."

The so-deemed Doctor bit on her bottom lip and watched his hands with wary interest. She still didn't trust that it was normal clay completely. But then again Deidara was right, he couldn't have been able to make any explosive clay because of the Chakra blocks. She was most likely getting worked up over nothing.

His skilled, slender fingers morphed the once ugly lump of clay into something beautiful, a rose with the most detail put into it as possible.

"I've been working on this whenever I can, So far it's taken me two and a half weeks.."

She watched his hands in awe that something that had killed so many could create something so ..

"Can you two speed it up in there?"

"O-oh..Hai!"

Deidara put the clay piece of artwork on his side-table before walking out the door and standing before Ibiki.

"Hello, Ibiki."

"Hello, Scum bag. I have something to show you today."

Deidara smiled at him.

"Nothing worse than usual!"

"Oh, it might just be." The tone of foreboding in Ibiki's tone didn't seem to water down Deidara's apparent happiness. Sakura knew he was only happy because he got to form something with his hands again, something he had been deprived of for awhile.

She stood back in his room and crossed her arms over her chest, her green eyes gazing out the window.

She knew how it felt to be deprived of something that you love, it was like her and her medical jutsu. Like her and Sasuke..She didn't get why she still loved a man who abused her so. Deidara was right, he didn't care about her, but she just couldn't stop loving the onyx-eyed man. At least she had discovered a new feeling lately, much different than what she felt for Sasuke. Even though it was for an S-rank criminal it was better than a traitor, wasn't it?

But then again Sakura couldn't exactly put her finger on the feeling. She'd never really felt it before..

Sakura watched from the hospital room window as Deidara and Ibiki made their way down the streets of Kohana. It was like a ritual, Ibiki always wanted to show everyone the current fool. She saw the villagers cruel faces shift into disgust and pity for Deidara. It felt like a rock had landed in the pit of her stomach, until she saw his expression. Deidara didn't look scared or ashamed. He still wore that same smile he had when Sakura had let him out of the room.

She made her way right up to the window pane and pressed her hands against it, trying to see as much as she could from her current position.

Why was he still smiling? Wasn't he ashamed of being thrown around like this? She almost felt bad about her attempts to try and get to know his past..Her selfish interest. Maybe that's why he didn't tell her anything..He thought she was just fucking with him like they were. He thought that Tsunade had told her too..

No.

But..in a way he did trust her, didn't he? He told her some things that she was sure another nurse would have never found out even if it was the smallest thing as to his passion or favorite food.

Sakura's hands wiped off a spec of dirt from the otherwise clean window as she pondered something. He knew alot about her now..Didn't he? Even though he never asked about her she spilled almost everything to him.

She backed away from the window as Deidara's figure faded out of view, she had jobs to get too, didn't she?

-

Deidara looked around as the villagers sneered at him in cruel ways. It hurt him, although he'd never tell anyone that it did. He would just wear his fake smile through it all. The mask he wore to cover more than just his psychical wounds..Something he had come to call his invisible wounds. Those wounds that would hurt more than any piercing kunai would. Those wounds caused by the death of his mother and all the tragedy in the world.

By the time they finally got to the prison Deidara could feel his mask tearing away at the sides. He just couldn't take more of this..

Being beaten  
Being hated  
Wanting freedom  
The wind in his ears  
Her.

Want could do alot to a man, even though it didn't even have to be greed. It could still turn someone, it could still affect them in the cruelest ways. Especially when what they want is human and not buy-able by something earthly such as money. Maybe that's why Kakuzu had been so greedy, because it was the only thing he wanted that he could have. But Deidara couldn't help but think he had forgotten something, something important as he pondered about the late-Akatsuki member. Something about someone who was once close to him..

Ibiki's hard hands shoved him by his shoulders into a room he'd never been in before. It wasn't the interrogation room..There was a brown wooden table and a chair with straps on it in there..But there were straps on the table too. Something told Deidara he had to get out of there fast, but as he flung himself around to face the door he found that Ibiki still stood there in his way with a key.

"Going somewhere?"

Deidara was being shoved backwards towards the chair, and even though he fought as hard as he could against the taller man he still found himself being pushed back. Maybe it was the weeks of nothing, his muscles were dissipating from lack of work. He shoved him in the chair and strapped him down, grinning sadisticly.

"You'll like this, you little bitch."

Deidara cringed at the words that had been once spoken by his father. How far would Ibiki go? But the scarred man walked out of the room, leaving Deidara chained there, alone and uninformed. It was worse than being reminded of his past, atleast when he taunted him he knew where things were going. But leaving him alone in a room strapped down? Deidara had no idea what would happen.

He dug his fingernails into the wood of the table, creating deep scratch marks that would never be erased. He hated not knowing what would happen..It made him nervous.

The door opened and a woman came in, her eyes dead and dull. It was almost like she wasn't human.. She sat in the chair across from him and folded her hands across her lap, her dead gaze locking on his nervous one.

"You have one last chance to tell me about the Akatsuki, Deidara."

Tentatively he shook his head. What the akatsuki would do to him would be worse if he told..Then he looked back at her, waiting for what was going to happen next. But to his surprise she placed her hand ontop of his and smiled, something he thought she wouldn't possibly be able to do. She just seemed to cold to smile..

Her finger tips traced swirls on the top of his hand and he found that it was actually quite pleasant. She wasn't trying to hurt him.

"Please tell me?"

He froze and shook his head again. Ibiki said he would like this but..Why would Ibiki do something nice for him? Key fact, He wouldn't. This was a trap.

Deidara's hand-mouth twitched as he felt a searing sensation start to go through his hands. It got hotter and hotter until _bam_, He looked down and his hands were burnt raw.

"I-I.."

She wasn't smiling anymore and she dropped his raw hands, putting her purse on the table.

"It would all be better if you told me what I wanted to know."

"N-no..Un.."

She reached in her purse and dug around for a moment, before pulling out a hammer.

"You sure?"

"Yes..Un.."

CRACK.

The hammer smashed down onto his burnt hands and the teeth in his hand mouth smacked together, bones breaking under the impact.

"My h-and!"

Deidara desperately tried to pull his hand away from underneath the straps, almost whimpering at the pain. But he was thwarted in his escape attempt because the hammer cracked down on his knuckles, shattering bone.

She hit his hands over and over again, the broken bones breaking into smaller and smaller pieces.

She was taking away his art.

And when the strange girl was done, she just left him there. His hands bleeding out onto the table, burnt and broken.

And something in his just broke.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto...But I do own this jail cell I'm in! (Glares at Kakuzu and his damned copyrights)

-

"Talking"

(Me Adding Shit)

-

Ibiki had transported him back to his room and sat him on the bed, inwardly laughing at him all the way. Just how cruel could he get? Ibiki even actually went through the trouble of strapping Deidara to the bed this time, watching him flinch and twitch when a chain grazed his broken arm.

Just how fucking sane was he?

Deidara layed there on his back and didn't move, mimicking the silent, dead stare he had after the last interrogation. He felt empty and cold, his arm's pain echoed through his very being, choking him. He wasn't scared of the pain, no.

But what would happen to his art?

His blue eyes stared at his limp hand, gazing over it's mouth, gazing at the tongue that was lolled out like a dogs. Twitch, he tried to move it and searing pain shot up his arm like they had broken every bone in his arm. He couldn't even breath he was in so much pain.

Where was Doctor Haruno?

Where was Tobi?

Didn't they care anymore?

-

Sakura trailed after her master, desperately trying to change her mind. Things had turned for the worse.

"But Tsunade-sama! You yourself said that I was the only one who could handle Deidara."

She shook her head quietly.

"Why does it even matter to you, Sakura? You yourself came and asked me to change patients."

That silenced her, and she stood in her place in the hallway, not following after Tsunade anymore. She was right, after-all. She had asked Tsunade to change patients for her, but that was only yesterday. Tsunade had refused, what changed her mind today. Sakura had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something was eating away at her but she didn't know what.

It was time to talk to someone. She had kept it all in too long. But who could she tell? She decided she definitely couldn't just come out and say she thought she was in love with a criminal but..

She did love him, didn't she? Even though she hadn't known him for long she did love him. The Doctor loved his appearance, his voice and his heart. Even his passion for art.. She knew he didn't care about her though, to him she was probably just a shell that he could latch onto and drain, for his good use. 'For my art.'

She had learned well about men from Tsunade.

A tall man bumped into her in the hallway, knocking her over onto her knees. It had knocked her out of her thoughts, really.

"Oh oh, I'm sorry Miss!" His voice was playful, almost childish as he reached out his gloved hand to help her up, and when she stood she saw he had one of those traveling hats on his head. It obscured her vision of his face, but she could see he had a bandage over his right eye.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have been standing in the hallway anyway." She brushed off her medical skirt and smiled. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh no Tob-.." He paused. "I'm fine, just looking for something."

She looked over his apparel suspiciously. He was in all black, a green scarf around his neck, and absolutely everything was covered. And she ment _everything._ Hands, legs, neck, face. It all was very strange indeed.

"What exactly are you looking for, I'm a Doctor here. I bet I can help you find it."

She felt his aura darken, just like a small child's would when it couldn't do what it wanted. He himself was like a small child infact, mentally anyway.

"I..I.."

"Oh don't get embarrassed! It'll be payment for being in your way." She had to know where he was going.

"O-okay. Tob-.." Another pause. "_I _want to see D-deidara-S-.." Pause. "_Deidara_..Please, Doctor-Chan."

Her verdant eyes narrowed at him once more before turning her back to him and starting down the hallway. Something was up.

"Let me guess, You want to gawk at the Akatsuki member?"

"H-hai.."

She sighed and took a right down another hallway.

"I guess I could show you."

"Hey..not meaning to be rude. But do you have a speech impediment?"

She stopped infront of an elevator and turned towards him, watching his reaction.

But what she saw and heard surprised her. It wasn't a lie either, from what his body language said anyway.

"T-t..I get nervous ar-round pretty girls."

He looked down and she only saw the yellow top of his traveling hat, the bell that suspended from the side ringing softly. She decided he wasn't any threat.

"O-oh.."

He looked up and she could see a smile in the shadow of his hat.

"You stutter too! Does Doctor-Chan think I'm pretty?"

The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside, changing the subject. He wasn't exactly attractive, but she could tell he was well built under all that black. And that bandage..It was kind of cute, wasn't it? She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as he nodded his head slightly to the music that played in the elevator.

"So..erm..What's your name?"

"Me?"

"Well your the only one other than me in the elevator."

"U-uh..My name is T-to-..Tommy! I'm Tommy-Kun!" He extended a gloved hand out to her and smiled again, bouncing very slightly at his knees.

She strongly grasped his hand and shook it, men always tested the strength of people from their handshakes, didn't they?

"You can call me Sakura-Chan, Tommy-Kun. It's nice to meet you."

"Hai hai."

The metal doors opened again and revealed the top floor which Deidara was on, a wet floor sign standing right outside the door.

"Ahh. Watch out for wet floors Tommy-Kun." Sakura said with a smile. Her suspicion of him was dissipating rapidly. No one like him would ever be let into the Akatsuki, right? She bit onto her bottom lip when she stopped in front of Deidara's room, her hand resting on the door knob. She was pondering on wither this was a mistake or not.

"N-now Tommy-Kun. You can understand why I can't let you too close to the Akatsuki member, right? Your not even supposed to be up here right now. Sakura-Chan is just repaying you."

"Hai hai. C'mon Sakura-Chan!"

She inhaled and pushed the door open, quickly stepping aside for Tommy. She wanted to get this over quickly, she hated bringing someone in here just to stare and hurt him even more. Sakura couldn't even face him.

"Ooh. What did they do to him?"

_That_ made her turn around. Which she automatically regretted because what she saw just tore her heart open.

Deidara was in his bed and everything looked normal from first glance, but when you looked harder (And if you had a trained eye) you could see there was something wrong with his arms. The tongues on his hands were hanging out, gagging out blood and his arms bent in strange directions. Just what the hell was the reassigned nurse doing?!

Completely forgetting Tommy, she ran over to Deidara and immediately starting asserting the damage on his arms.

"Deidara, What the fuck did they do to you?!"

She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and looked at the whites of his eyes. He wasn't moving at all, just staring at Tommy. Staring. Just like before..Had they done something to his head? Sakura knew that forbidden jutsu that Ibiki used. It was rare times when he used it, only when dire information was needed. But this was a rare time, wasn't it? She wondered if Tsunade knew about this.

"T-tob-" Her head snapped up and looked at Deidara as he tried to mouth words. He was still staring at Tommy like a lost animal, his blue eyes a light faded gray. Almost like dirty, melting ice in her mind.

"W-what's wrong with Deidara, Sakura-Chan?"

She remembered Tommy the immediate moment that he spoke, and whipped around to face him.

"You have to leave Tommy, I'm sorry. But you have to go _now_."

"B-b-but! Uuuh..S-sakura-Chan!"

She pressed the palms of her hands against his chest and pushed lightly, she really didn't have time for this.

"Now, Tommy!"

He fell back a bit and his hat tumbled from the top of his head, the bell hitting the ground and ringing slightly. And then it kind of froze.

He did have a bandage across his eye, and she could see that it was dirty and hadn't been changed for awhile. The tips of the scar could be seen right at the edges of the dirtied bandage. That's what she saw first. But then she saw his short raven black hair, his onyx-black eye, how tall he really was and his shocked expression. He had to be an Uchiha.

Was he the boy, Obito, that had been in Kakashi's picture as a young boy? But didn't he die?

No..No that would be absolutely impossible. Her eyes opened wide.

"Your an Akatsuki member too."

A boyish smile crept across his features and he put his hands on his sides.

"I am Tobi-Kun! Not Tommy-Kun! Tobi had Sakura-Chan fooled."

No..No Obito..Who could he be? She'd never heard of someone named Tobi before. But if he was in the Akatsuki he must be exceedingly dangerous. He looked proud of that fact he had infiltrated a hospital full of seasoned ninja. He obviously wasn't thinking of the fact that they could probably corner him and kill him without a second thought. Probably a rookie.

"You dumbass T-tobi." Deidara wheezed, his statement drawing attention back to him.

"Ooh! Deidara-Danna!"

"Don't call me Danna."

"Okay, Senpai.."

"S-so..He's here to take you back?"

Tobi nodded happily. "Hai hai"

"No."

He whipped around and looked at his Senpai, confused and excited, his hands waving around above his head.

"But why Senpai! It took Tobi months to find you."

Sakura resumed working on his arms, gulping nervously as she did. He didn't want to leave?

"I am broken and of n-no use to the Akatsuki."

"B-but _Senpai_!"

"Go, Tobi."

Sakura didn't know why, but she felt bad for Tobi. He obviously had some feelings for the blonde artist beneath her hands and didn't want to leave him behind. It was kind of like her and Kakashi..

She looked up as Tobi plopped himself down in a seat.

"I refuse to leave until Deidara-Senpai leaves!"

And he stuck to his word.

-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story at all, or Naruto itself. But I do own the plot by-damned! I do own the plot. (Holding back Kakuzu's Lawyers) D:

-

"Talking"

(Me adding shit)

-

"I..have to go tell someone, Tobi.."

"No. I'm staying with Deidara-Senpai."

"Tobi, please! I can't have two Akatsuki members in here."

"You already have one, Sakura-Chan. What's one more?"

"Someone will find out!"

"Not if you don't tell them."

His voice was strangely deeper, more alluring. Like it was someone else and not Tobi anymore.

"I-I.."

"Even Deidara-Senpai won't say anything."

It was his higher voice again, the voice she liked. The one that held all his emotions..

"He hasn't spoken for awhile, Tobi..I don't think he's even paying attention to the world around him.."

"If you don't trust Tobi-kun, he'll come to your apartment at night and you can watch me, Sakura-Chan!"

"B-but."

"I'll see you then!"

And then he had proceeded to push her out of the room and into the hallway.

You know, for someone so childish, he definitely was persuasive.

-

(Later on)

Tobi stayed in the room for the week only going to Sakura's apartment at nights, not even leaving when the other nurse came in. He was actually a good liar, Sakura found, when she checked in on the two on lunch breaks. Apparently he had been telling the Nurses that he was The Kage's assistant from the Rock and would take Deidara back when he was healed for punishment. This would stop Ibiki's interrogation and the torture completely now that 'another village was involved.'

She wondered if he could hold up against the Hokage though, she knew Tsunade would say something about this to the Kage of the Rock himself. How long could the facade go? She sat in Tsunade's office now lingering on that thought, waiting for the older woman to return. She had just run some errands for her actually, apparently she decided that sending Sakura to tell Naruto that his training was to be postponed for a mission was smart. He had practically exploded, falling over and whining in that fox-ish way of his, and knocked her over on the ground. Ooh how he'd payed for that.

Her feet swung off the edge of Tsunade's large desk as she waited, chuckling at the memories of Naruto's fear frozen face. Personally she didn't mind sitting on the desk even though it wasn't exacty the most ady ike thing to do, Tsunade had the guest's chairs stock full of paper work. Shizune had always told Sakura that it was her way of keeping people from shoving themselves in the office and complaining. (Although it didn't work necessarily all the time. Naruto still managed to get in.) Sakura sighed and slid off the top of the table, making her way down to the ramen stand. She could bet that the Hokage had had her meeting with the Kazekage there. Gaara had developed a liking for the noodle after he started eating and sleeping again, something he started after having his Jinchuuriki removed. Maybe it was just a tailed-beast thing. She wondered why so many had hated tailed-beasts. They hadn't hurt anyone unlike..

"I wonder.."

Her verdant eyes traveled along the streets and the people as she traveled towards Tsunade's location, wondering which of them had been one of the many too gawk and stare at Deidara. Too hurt him..It was wrong. He was human, wasn't he? She bit on her bottom lip at her thought. Hadn't she just called him a monster a few days ago? She was putting up double-standards now..

Sakura shook her head roughly. She couldn't go off and think like that!

Kami, it was so loud here in town! She was used to the quiet of the hospital. She tried to block out the chatter of the venders around her, their words all meshing together like static in her sensitive ears.

"Who will buy?"

"Roses?"

"Let's go here!"

"I hate that stuff"

"Milk?"

"Butter?"

"Ooh!"

"Look at that dress."

"I love this taste, what is it?"

"Look mommy!"

"Ooh what smells so nice!"

"Bread?"

It was like they were all speaking together, In unity. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was apart of the unity though, she'd always been an outcast as a child. It was a great achievement for her to blend in with her bubblegum pink hair and large forehead. But her smile faded as her thoughts went back to _him, _her mind making a connection between their speech and his_._He wasn't talking..he hadn't talked at all since the incident with Tobi's arrival. He had gone back into himself most likely. She could only imagine the pain he must be going through, losing the only thing he lived for.

It felt like she had stones sitting at the bottom of her stomach when she finally approached the stand, not even consciously waving at the two Kages seated there. Why was he staying?

"Sakura?"

"Err-..Oh..Uhm..Sorry Kazekage-Sama! What was that?"

"I said, you look sick. Is something wrong?"

She looked at his innocent expression as he slurped a noodle in between his two pale lips silently, his eyes never leaving hers. She guessed that some could call this scene..cute. But she wasn't really in the state of mind to be focusing on small things such as that.

"N-no..Long day at the hospital."

His eyes narrowed dangerously for a second at her, trying to read her actions most likely. For someone who emmited such emotionless, he was skilled in the art of reading peoples actions and their meanings. He wasn't anything like the clueless Sai who simply didn't feel at all.

Sakura quickly straightened her back and tried to withdraw her feelings from her face, trying only to look tired and burdened by long days of work. She couldn't get caught.

"Are you sure, Sakura?"

Tsunade was looking at her now, half drunk on sake. Easy too fool.

"Mhmmm..I think I'm going to put in some vacation time." Then she sold it off with a weak smile.

"Ahh..Alright Sakura."

"I told Naruto about his training, he had a fit about it."

Gaara slurped another noodle up and smiled at the mention of his fox friend.

"He's often like that.."

"Yeah.." Sakura looked down at her feet.

She heard Gaara turn again towards Tsunade and tilt slightly in his chair. She let her shoulders sag again, dismissed.

"So how's that Akatsuki bastard?"

Sakura's head shot back up at Gaara, a shocked expression crossing her face. Had he really just asked her that?

"Apparently the Rock's Kage's assistant came and stopped all of our interrogations after Ibiki broke Deidara's arms."

So he wasn't talking to her! She slowly edged away from the conversation, trying not to look suspicious as she listened.

"Strange, I thought he had no more ties to the Rock."

"Well I know the Kage is very fond of Deidara, which is exactly why I didn't want to tell him in the first place. I wonder how he found out."

"Possibly a spy?"

Tsunade made a concerned gutteral sound, deep in her throat at the thought.

"I certainly hope not."

Sakura had alreadly slunked off into the crowd when the two Kage's looked back, about to ask her something.

"Wonder where your apprentice went and slipped off too."

"Nothing bad, our Cherry blossom wouldn't dare do something she'd regret."

-

Sakura flopped face down on the couch, groaning at her aching muscles. So much stress had messed up her back! And she couldn't help thinking that she forgot something important. Really important. She hugged a pillow and sighed again, pressing her cheek into the soft material.

"..Should really get Tsunade to buy some of these.."

Comfortably nestled in her pillow, she closed her eyes. At this point in time she didn't even care that she still had her medical uniform on. She was just _so_ fuckin' tired! She wanted to sleep all through tomorrow and preperably the rest of her life. Not like dying, but a coma. Yeah a coma.

"Sakuraaa-chan! Tobi is colddd!"

SHIT! No, not shit. That was an understatement!

She'd forgotten about Tobi at the Hospital!

Shit shit shit shit shit.

"I! Erm..Let yourself in Tobi!"

She heard the door knob turn and open. She remembered that Naruto had loosened it so it would rattle when someone opened it. He wanted Sakura to hear if someone came in during the night. He was always worried about her and did those types of things. It was sweet in his own foxish way..

"Tobi is wet."

And indeed he was. The first thing she saw was his soaking wet pants and shirt, then his dripping hair and chipped mask. She had a feeling he'd be especially upset about the mask.

"Good Kami, Tobi. It's not even raining outside!"

She sat up and walked towards him, completely forgetting that he was an enemy of the leaf. She just wanted to clean him up, he was too innocent. And again, that thought let to the thought that was many times thought before.

Just how the hell had he gotten into the Akatsuki?

"Tobi fell in a pond."

"Fell?"

He tilted his head down.

"Pushed."

"By who?"

"Other kids who said I was mean for helping Deidara-Senpai when I went to the meeting spot..I'm not mean for helping am I?"

"..."

He looked up at her through the one hole in his mask.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"I don't know Tobi. Your an Akatsuki member too."

"But..Tobi is a good boy.."

He kept his head down again, and crossed his sopping wet arms over his chest.

"C'mon Tobi..Let's get you some warm clothes."

She held her hand out to the childish man, but he refused and sat on the floor.

"If Tobi is a bad boy, he deserves to be punished."

"Tobi, please. You'll get sick if you stay in those wet clothes."

"Tobi says no."

Sakura sighed impatiently, before leaning over and smiling most convincingly.

"But Tobi-Kun, you _are_ a good boy."

Tobi made a giddy sort of noise, before jumping up and hugging Sakura tightly.

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan!"

She sighed again and started walking towards the bathroom, Tobi still hanging onto her arm.

"Time to get changed, Okay Tobi?"

"Hai hai!"

-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not naruto! But I offically own Kakuzu now. He's mah bitch!

Psycho: :D

Kakuzu:..Skank..

(Thumbs up for good lawyers!)

Psycho: I'd like too thank Autilovesolms for Reviewing me through all the chapters with her constant support. ;] I know I don't answer many reviews on this story, but she's reviewed me every chapter. Thank you.

Kakuzu:..Suck up..

Psycho: What was that?

Kakuzu: Suck up.

Psycho: I thought so..Wait, What?

-

"Talking"

(Me addin' shit)

-

By the time she had gotten Tobi redressed in warm clothes he had seen his masks condition and thrown a shit fit. She'd never seen someone so self consious about their face! He wouldn't even let her look at it!

"Tobi's face is ugly! It will scare Sakura-Chan! Scare her!"

"C'mon Tobi-Kun. Pleaseee?"

She held his chipped orange mask in one hand, and poked his shoulder as he turned away from her, facing the wall.

"Tobi doesn't want you to get scared by his face, Sakura-Chan! So give Tobi his blanket back."

"Pleaseee? I've probably seen worse Tobi-Kunnn." Sakura drawled. Kami, she hated when she got interested in men. She just couldn't fricken stop bugging them..Especially pretty ones.

"You said you'd fix Tobi's mask! Fix it and then Tobi show you his face.." He said, resigned.

Sakura clapped her hands together and smiled gleefully, knowing that she had won.

"Alright Tobi!" Kai she was beginning to sound like him.

She pulled a paint set out from a drawer to the right of her, making sure that she still had Tobi cornered, before snapping the case open and pulling out the paintbrush that was included in it. She'd swiped the paint set from Sai, she knew he only painted in ink. None of his pictures ever were done in oil pastels or colored in any sort of way. Sai didn't seem to mind that she took it either.

Sakura smiled too herself as she opened the cap on the orange paints and dipped the brush inside, pressing Tobi's mask flat on her leg.

"Are you sure you want it orange?"

She saw his back tense quickly and then release at the mere mention of anything not orange.

"Tobi wants orange! Orange is Tobi's favorite color, Sakura-chan."

"Alright, Alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Tobi doesn't wear panties."

She stroked a missing piece of the mask with the orange as Tobi fidgeted around next to her, sighing at the fact her paint was a shade of darker orange. She'd have to re-paint the whole thing now that she knew the shades of orange were different. And have even longer wait to see Tobi's face.

"Hurry uuup."

She crossed her legs and looked at him as he moved around, feeling abit sorry. He looked so uncomfortable without his mask, she almost felt bad for him.

"It'll take as long as it'll take, Tobi. My paint is a darker shade of orange so I have to repaint the whole thing."

"B-but.."

Sakura sighed and slid the brush down the front of the mask, making sure not to cover the black lines in the creases.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you helping me and Deidara-Senpai?"

"..I don't know. Maybe because I feel it's the right thing to do."

Tobi turned towards her slightly, but she wasn't really interested in seeing his face at the moment. She was thinking, her eyes fixated on painting his mask.

"What are you going to do when we leave, Sakura-Chan. They'll know you helped us."

Sakura didn't seem to know the answer to that question as she continued painting without an answer.

"They'll kill you."

His voice was low again, and serious. The voice that scared her. Slowly..Slowly she looked up to see him turned towards her, his face was terribly scarred on one side, and an eye patch covered an eye. It explained why his mask only had one eye hole. Her medically trained eyes traveled along his face to his other eye.

Sharingan.

The mask fell from her hand and onto the floor, breaking into little pieces as it hit the surface. The paint along with it.

He had..the sharingan.

Her green eyes widened as she stared at Tobi, who was looking at her with a grim expression.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me because I have the Sharingan." He sighed out, in his normal voice.

Sasuke...

Sasuke..did..

He had..

The..Sharingan..

Too..

Sakura slid back away from him with wide eyes on the carpeted floor, too frightened to scream. And when Tobi tried to move towards her she jumped up into the air and ran towards her room, yelling out Deidara's name in fear.

"Sakura!"

Tobi ran into the door just as the door closed, and slid down it onto the floor, hugging his knees. He tried to hold in a sob as the door locked and he heard Sakura's labored breaths inside.

"Tobi told you that you'd be scared of his face..But no no.."

He sat there and rubbed his stinging eye, a tear had sprung from his wounded eye and hurt the still healing scar tissue.

"Tobi always gets rejected. Tobi no, Tobi no."

He looked dejectedly towards the door again while rubbing his eye. He'd probably gotten his eye infected again..

"Sakura-Channn."

"Go away."

He shrunk away from the door and her cruel tone back the to the room that they were in before, looking for his mask.

It was there alright, in shattered tiny pieces. Tobi had never felt so bad.. Not even when Deidara blew him up all those times. He knew Sakura hadn't meant to break his mask.. But it still hurt. He collected all the pieces of his mask in his hand and started raiding her drawers for sticky tape. He knew he couldn't wear his mask in front of the people in the hospital because they might recognize it, but even then he wore his hat that covered his face. He couldn't help that his sharingan was undeactivatable.

Tobi sat at her table and tried rearranging the broken pieces of the mask like a puzzle, but he was failing horribly. Plus, the parts that he had managed to connect wouldn't stay connected with the tape. It got..extremely aggravating.

Tobi touched the ugly scars that run down the side of his face and shivered, giving up on his mask about thirty minutes later. His ugly, ugly face..

He couldn't stand hating his face so much..

Tobi picked up his hat and a few blankets off the couch, vouching to sleep in front of Sakura's door. She'd have to come out sometime, right? He curled up on the itchy carpeting and sighed, covering his face with the hat and it's tassels. At least he didn't have to worry about waking up if the lights came on, right?

-

Tobi had scared her.. He looked like a reincarnate of Sasuke, but with shorter hair.

Sakura pressed her cheek into the soft pillow and let out another small choked sob. She had been horrible to him though.. just because His face had just scared her..reminded her.

She could hear him talking in front of the door, mumbling to himself. She wanted to go and say sorry, hug him and sit on the ground with him. But Tobi was probably upset and didn't want to see her, or hear her apology. But then again.. Tobi was forgiving. Wasn't he? He had sounded so hurt when he told her about being pushed into the water..

Her green eyes opened in the darkness as she realized she had done much more than hurt his feelings. Memories of the shattering mask..

And that was an hour ago, he probably found it by now.

Sakura slid out of her bed, pulling the blanket with her and stepped to the door, standing in front of it. Tobi was still out there, by the sounds of it. But it sounded like he was sleeping. Sakura pulled open the door and stepped foreword. She couldn't see were she was going. Her foot hit something warm and then she fell on top of what, or who, she presumed was Tobi.

"Ooh..Good morning Sakura-Chan!"

Tobi grabbed her waist and turned her to face him with amazing strength, instead of leaving her sprawled across his stomach. He hugged onto her though, breath-takingly tight and laughed against her neck, his breath tickling her.

"You came out and forgave me. Forgave me!"

She couldn't speak over his obnoxious yelling, but she was glad that he was happy again. In fact she could barely move because of his happiness, he was hugging her so tight.

"Fooorgave me!"

Tobi nuzzled her neck and she could feel his smile against her warm skin, his hat covering his face. She couldn't help but think that he had covered his face for her.

"I'm sorry Tobi."

"It's okay. Tobi knows you just were scared cus' of Sasuke."

Sakura stiffened in his arms but he didn't seem to notice. He just snuggled her until he fell asleep, completely oblivious, and Sakura was left to ponder why Tobi exactly had the Sharingan. Was it something like Kakashi's story? She pulled the hat off of his face and looked at the ugly scars that protruded down the side of his face, and noticed they were red and puffy. Probably infected..

She sighed. Tobi was such an idiot sometimes. She had only come to know him for a week and she figured that out. He was completely innocent in everything that he did. She still didn't understand why he was in the Akatsuki though.. It was strange. But then there was those times when he wouldn't use his normal voice, and a deeper one would take it's place. That voice sounded evil.

Her fingers gently touched the side of the sleeping boy's face, tracing the scar lines up to the patch. He barely moved. She slid her finger under the patch and pulled it off so slowly she was sure he didn't feel it. But what she saw both disgusted her and scared her. Where his eye should have been was just a great, gaping hole. His eyelids where shriveled back and puffy, and the hole was a bit dirty like the patch. Being the nurse she was, she couldn't just leave him like this.

"Tobi.." She whispered lightly, causing him to snuggle her tighter.

"Don't..go."

His lips were against her ear, and she realized he wasn't talking to her directly, he was talking in his sleep.

"Stay..Closer."

His hand found it's way into hers and she took in a sharp breath. This was wrong..This was wrong.. He wasn't doing it on purpose, he wasn't dreaming of her. A picture of Deidara, alone in his hospital bed found it's way into her head and she pulled her hand away from Tobi's.

"Tobi." She said again, and Tobi stirred a bit.

"Nngh.."

"Tobi, Wake up."

"Nnnhgg nnn.."

He yawned and minty breath brushed against her face.

"I'm still tired.."

He reached up to his face and rubbed his scars lightly, his fingers searching for the familiar edge of his patch. But it was gone.

"Oooh! Ooh! Sakura-Chan! Tobi's eye patch is gone." He immediately shot up and started digging around through the blanket for it, frantic.

"Sakura was scared of Tobi's face but Tobi's face without an eye? Scary scary!"

She held the patch out in front of her and he tried to reach for it, but she pulled it back out of his reach.

"It's dirty Tobi, and who helped you with your eye?"

He looked down.

"I did it."

Sakura inched towards him and sighed like a mother and it's child over his stupidity in medicine. He could have killed himself!

"Tobi, lemme help."

He leaned away from her a bit, biting down on his bottom lip.

"But.."

"You want your eye to get infected? It's dirty, Tobi."

"..Okay.."

He got closer to her again and she tilted his chin up with her hand, observing his empty eye socket. But her eyes kept looking at the ever activated Sharingan..wondering what was there for the story and why he had it.

Her hand glowed green as she rubbed her fingers lightly over the edges of his eye socket. She was trying to make him feel better with her chakra, but she could see even with all her efforts that it still hurt him.

"So..Tobi.." She would distract him.

"How exactly did you lose your eye?"

He bit harder down onto his bottom lip, looking down and trying not to talk.

"You can tell me you know, I won't use it against you or tell Tsunade anything about this. Alright?"

He fidgeted a bit when her finger slipped a bit deeper into his eye.

"I.. don't know."

She raised her eyebrow.

"This body isn't mine.."

"That's interesting.."

His scar's coloring was darkening, the puffiness fading away.

"I was dying..And was found by a man.." He was solemn and quiet now, something she hadn't seen before.

"He told me he could save my life. I don't know why he wanted to save me, but he did."

Her fingers slipped around the inside of his eye socket, cleaning it, and causing him to wince in pain at the intrusion.

"O-ow..Sakura-Chan."

"Sorry.. So how did he save you?"

"I took his soul into my body. But he is evil Sakura. I want you to stay away from him."

She looked at him in a confused sort of way.

"But aren't you him?"

"No no no! He could never be me. Hes in Tobi but Tobi is not him."

She was rejuvenating his eyelids at this point so they would become unshriveled, and she could stitch his eye shut.

"What's his name?"

"Madara." Tobi whispered. "I try really hard to keep him inside but sometimes he gets out.."

Sakura was filled with more confusion. Wasn't Madara the maker of the Uchiha clan? How the hell was he still alive?

She summoned a sterile needle and thread, and put her hand on his cheek to hold him still while she held the needle to his eye socket.

"Now hold still Tobi, Keep talking though."

"Oh-Okay.. Madara is scary though. Deidara-Senpai doesn't know though, so don't tell him. He hates Uchihas."

"Why?"

"Because of Itachi. Itachi looks down on his art."

"I see.."

She gently pushed the needle through his eyelid, numbing him with her chakra.

"Tell me more about Madara, Tobi."

"Madara kills alot if I let him out! And he's the real leader of Akatsuki."

She stopped what she was doing. So that's why he was in the Akatsuki..And he probably took over Tobi's body so he could come back to earth.. Sakura resumed what she was doing.

"So how do I know if I'm actually talking to him right now?"

"Because he talks different than Tobi."

So that also explained the lower voice that scared her..

Sakura tied the ends of the string together with chakra, and took her hand away from his socket.

"All done."

Tobi smiled and yawned, his mouth wide as he stretched.

"Tobi is tired. Can Tobi sleep now?"

Sakura nodded slowly and he curled back up on the floor.

"You can sleep on my bed or the couch, you know. You've been on the couch all week."

"Tobi's fine."

And he pulled her down with him, hugging her close.

But even as she drifted off to sleep she tried to force herself to think that Tobi was just a friend.

She loved Deidara.

..Deidara..

-

The clock on the bed side desk said 3:45 AM, but I still could not sleep.

My eyes stayed fixated on the wall infront of me, with all the nothingness that was there.

I did not want to go back to Akatsuki. But I did not want to stay here.

I had nowhere to go.

And my arms.. My hands..

I would never be able to mold art again.

I looked to the spot were the clay rose was, and almost gagged.

I could never..

Create explosions..

Create art..

The Akatsuki wouldn't want me back anyway. They couldn't change anything..

And I doubted anyone here would even bother to try and fix my arms.

They had let it happen..hadn't they?

They had laughed at him as he went there as well. Pointed and stared

Oogled.

And Sakura was with Tobi..

Away from him.

Tobi wanted to take him back to Akatsuki. He was lying to the Leaf, and he didn't understand the risks. And Sakura..she was just going along with it.

If he managed to get me to go..

She would..

Die.

And I couldn't let that happen.

I'd rather stay and take death with her, or for her.

I loved her.

And they'd kill me for loving her.

And I'd kill myself.

-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Mmh mhhh mmh mwn hmmhmm (I do not own Naruto)

Kakuzu: (Laughing Crazily) I lost three million in that court case! I will take everything you own.

Psycho: (Duct taped in his closet) D: Mmh hmhmm mmhh (Not my ferbies!)

-

"Talking."

(Me adding things)

-

Tobi came to see Deidara earlier than normal, sitting on the stool beside his bed.

"Hello Senpai!"

He chose not to answer him. He actually hadn't been answering anyone lately, he had taken to ignoring everyone who spoke to him. Even Sakura..

Deidara found he was angry with all of them.

"I know you don't want to talk to Tobi but Tobi will talk anyway."

He kept his focus on the wall and let his thoughts drift for awhile, Tobi's babbling going unheard.

"And then I slept on the floor with Sakura-Chan!"

Blue, icey eyes glared at Tobi. But he still didn't speak. Couldn't speak.

"We didn't do anything Senpai."

Deidara looked back at the wall as Tobi put his elbows on the bed.

"I know you like her. She's very pretty."

Deidara's explosive temper was almost at it's limit, hell he would have normally snapped by now if he didn't know that yelling wouldn't help. Tobi was trying to get him to talk. They probably didn't even sleep together on the floor.. He was lying..He had to be. It was something Tobi would do to get him to talk.

Deidara bit down on his bottom lip and sighed at the pain, the most noise he'd made in days.

"Senpai, The Hokage is coming upstairs today."

Deidara's facial expression didn't change, he wasn't even surprised. In fact he'd expected her to come up. Tobi was being stupid even staying here. I looked towards my young partner, looking at the traveling hat he wore to cover his face. I knew he didn't have an eye, and that didn't really bother me. But why he bothered wearing a mask to cover it I didn't understand. Maybe he was self conscious about how it looked. Tobi was a mystery to me anyway.

Tobi noticed Deidara looking at him and smiled so wide Deidara could see it under the darkness of the hat.

"Senpai!"

My voice came out low and quiet, tired and slow like all I had just woken from a deep sleep.

"Please don't call me that, Tobi. It's Deidara. Just Deidara."

"SENPAI!"

His hand immediately latched onto me like my speaking was an excuse to touch me, he clung and clung and clung. I had never met a ninja so touchy. It was completely un-Akatsuki-like.

"Tobi, please."

But my pleas went unheard under his yelling, and it came to the point where I wished I could move my hands over his mouth. A felt a twinge in my stomach at the thoughts of my hands and I felt that I didn't want to talk anymore. I turned my head away from Tobi, my golden hair spread across the pillow. My arms ached, reminding me again of their uselessness. The bones still weren't healing correctly, and everyone refused to do something about it. Except Tobi, but he couldn't do anything to help him. And Sakura, but she couldn't do much without getting caught.

A knock interrupted Tobi's constant coddling of me and he sat back in the stool, suddenly calm.

"Come in." He spoke in a low voice, a voice that didn't sound like Tobi's voice at all.

"Hello." It was the Hokage. "Can I speak to you quickly?"

Tobi stood and nodded slowly, very professionally and un-Tobi like. I almost wished he acted like this more often.. He walked towards the door and looked behind him at me, waving slightly.

"Be back."

Then the door closed softly and I was left to wait.

But having this time to myself might not have been an exactly good thing.. Now I had nothing to distract me from the pain in my arms. The nurses were refusing to come in now that Tobi was there. Apparently he was intimidating to them. And since the nurses didn't come in, I didn't get any medication to numb my pain. It felt horrible..

Sakura hadn't even come in to see me for the past two days..

I looked out the window, the only link to the outside world that I had. I stared and stared and stared at the blue sky until my eyes hurt and I had to look away. It's what I did everyday now. It's the only thing I could do..I wanted to see her, the pinkette. But I couldn't so much as move without intense pain.. And here Tobi was sleeping at her house every night. He got to see her all the time..

The door opened as Tobi and the Hokage continued talking, Tobi bringing their conversation into the room.

"So, why exactly are you staying with my apprentice instead of a hotel." Tsunade didn't look very happy..

"Well, She offered her house. The rooms weren't exactly to my liking."

Tsunade suspiciously raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I not to believe your using my apprentice to spy on the Leaf village's lifestyle?!"

"Because I don't care about it?"

The fifth huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Tobi.

"Fine. But you can't stay in this room all day with this criminal."

"I want too. I like to see what medication your giving him, so I know you won't poison him." I could hear the reflected dislike in Tobi's voice, nothing like I thought I'd ever hear from him. But I was glad that the Hokage didn't suspect him of not being who he says he is, that made things alot easier for him. But it also made things difficult for me. I didn't plan on leaving. I didn't want to leave, not that I wanted to stay locked up either.

I didn't want to go back to the Akatsuki. And I figured that this was the perfect excuse to get out. They probably thought I was dead.. And Tobi along with me.

"Do as you wish then. But I'm keeping my eye on you, don't do _anything_ to my student. I trust her to come to me if you do."

"Alright then." Tobi said, snobbishly.

He was kind of talking like my dad..

I flinched and pressed my cheek into the pillow, mentally pushing back the memories that threatened to burst in my head as the door slammed shut. I could feel myself getting tenser and tenser as Tobi walked towards me with stride, a smile shining from under the darkness of his hat.

"Hello Deidara." He said, still in a lower voice.

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. This was the first time he'd ever been intimidating..

That is until he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry Senpai, Tsunade was outside the door."

Tobi flopped into the chair next to the bed and clasped him hands together absentmindedly.

"Do you think I fooled her, Senpai?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay. Tobi was worried about that."

"How'd you get your voice so low, yeah..?"

He looked at me worriedly, swinging his feet off the side of the chair like a small child would.

"Nothing you need to worry about Senpai. Just a trick I learned from Zetsu-San."

I kept looking at him. I didn't completely buy that. But what other excuse could there be? Maybe he was just acting..

Another knock came from the door and I felt a chakra flare. It was Sakura.. Tobi jumped up when she came into the room, running at her and practically knocking her over as he hugged her.

"Hello Sakura-Chan!"

She hugged him back with one arm, laughing. Until she layed her eyes on me, that is. I could see the pity in her eyes, and that was exactly what I _didn't_ want. I wanted her to hug _me_ like that when _I _ran at her. I didn't want her to feel bad for me.

"Tobi..can you go get me a snack from the vending machines downstairs?" She asked, slipping some coins into his hands.

"Okay Sakura-Chan!"

And out of the room he went, and into his chair she went, slouching like she didn't want to be there.

"I'm sorry Deidara..I'm sorry that the Leaf did this too you."

I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Not your fault, yeah."

She looked kind of shocked that I had spoken for the first time in awhile, but hell. If this was the last time she might see me I was going to say something to her.

"..I don't even know why I stay here."

"..."

"I just..don't even seem to feel anything for Sasuke anymore. And it's weird.. I..like someone else now."

I felt my stomach wrench. It was Tobi, She loved Tobi. I could sense it..

"I..shouldn't feel anything for this person because it's wrong.."

I turned my head away from her, facing the opposite wall.

"Deidara..?"

I didn't answer her.. I didn't really feel like talking anymore. I felt sick.

"Deidara.."

She said my name like more of a reassurance. Like something she was using it to stand up on. Then I could hear her coming towards me, standing at my bedside.

"Deidara?"

I still didn't answer. Even when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you in pain?"

"..."

Her chakra swept through my arm, numbing it, as she rubbing my shoulder and I started to feel a bit better. But I still didn't want to talk. I loved her so much.. But she didn't see it. She saw Tobi, that idiot.

"I can't fix your arm right now, Because Tsunade isn't allowing it and if I did they would notice. But atleast I can help you for now."

"Why, yeah?"

"Because they think you'll use your hand mouths."

"Oh.."

The door flung open and Tobi ran around the room with a bag of chips, throwing them at Sakura before diving into the seat she had just been occupying. My stomach growled at the sight of food. Hospital food sucked alot.. So I barely ate.

There was the sympathetic look again and she held out a chip to me. I think she thought I was being rude when I didn't take it.

"Take it Deidara."

I glared at her for a moment before she got the message.

"Oh..yeah..sorry."

She held the chip out by my mouth and I took a bite, never taking my eyes off her face. It was embarrassing to be fed like this, and I noticed that Tobi was watching.

"Can't wait to get my arms fixed..I hope they don't set.."

Tobi jumped up.

"I could talk to Tsunade about it!"

But Sakura shook her head, she knew her master.

"Tsunade would get suspicious. He's just supposed to bring Deidara back to punish him."

I nodded, agreeing. That sounded like something that hag bag would say. I looked at the window.

"I could help you guys escape soon.." She said suddenly, in a whisper.

"No, Uhn."

She looked at me questionably.

"You'll get in deep shit, yeah."

She shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I can take it."

"Tobi thinks that Sakura-chan should join the Akatsuki."

"We're not going back to the Akatsuki, Uhn."

They both looked at me in surprise, like they thought they'd never hear me say anything like that.

"Tobi, you can go back if you want but they already think we're dead most likely. We haven't sent them any word of us and they don't know that I'm here. I don't know about you but I was forced to join the Akatsuki."

He nodded slowly and calmly, like he understood.

"Tobi wanted to join the Akatsuki.. Maybe I'll tell Zetsu I'm alive though if I stay with you. Zetsu can keep secrets."

I half nodded, Tobi had been Zetsu's subordinate anyway and they were relatively close. I didn't really know the story.

"Tobi wonders if Sakura-Chan can come too?"

I looked up at him. I hadn't thought of that.. And when I looked at Sakura it looked like she hadn't thought about that either.

"I don't think I could..I mean..I live here."

I felt my heart sink.

"But..Tobi will help move you!"

"We'd have to run away to get away..And it'd turn out that we were runaway ninja, Tobi. I'll think I'd miss Naruto and everyone too much."

She was treating him like she was his mother. Like he needed to be let down gently..not like a lover would let someone down. So maybe they weren't..

"Tobi thinks you should come anyway."

She put her hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Maybe dear.."

But I had a feeling she wasn't coming with us.

-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not naruto.

"Talking."

(Me adding things)

I started the stove. Sure, ramen wasn't that hard to make but Tobi seemed to really like it. That's the thing about him that reminded her of Naruto, it was endearing in the little brother-ish way.

"Sakura-Chaaan!"

I looked up from the bowl I had been pulling from a shelf, to the doorway where he stood.

"When do you think Deidara-Senpai will be better?"

I swallowed, again brought to think of If I would leave with them or not. They hadn't exactly come right out with the question of wither I would or not, it was like an unspoken question..And I could tell that they did want me to go. We had gotten to close, I had fallen for one of them. I was in too deep.. And I couldn't pull myself out no matter how hard I tried.

"I don't know, Tobi."

"Ohh.. By the wayyy..Tsunade is coming over this week. So when she's here call me Tommy. That's what she knows me by."

I smiled at the reference of Tobi's foe name that he had once given me, it wasn't exactly creative, but it worked.

"Alright."

I was used to Tsunade coming over uninvited, she was like a second mother to me anyway. She used to come over in the old times before the Akatsuki starting riling up trouble, and have dinner. But now she had changed alot..She was colder and more..into herself. She rarely smiled she was so worried about everyone, and she had aged so much even with her de-aging jutsu.

I poured the hot noodles in the strainer I had setup in the sink, and poured them and some sauce into a bowl for Tobi.

"Here you go."

I looked at the clock as he slurped up the noodles hungrily.

"I'ma step out for a bit, Tobi. Alright?"

"Okays!"

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes Tobi will."

"..Alright.."

I walked over the door, looking at the clock again. 8:34 PM. I wondered if Deidara was still awake..

I needed to talk to him.

It was nine when she slipped through the door and into my room, the moon at her back. I was surprised to see her, surprised to see she'd taken time from her night to come see me. And not Tobi. I tried to keep my tired eyelids open, pain was so weathering, and focus on her.

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk Deidara?"

"Sure, Uhn.."

She pulled up the comfy chair that Tobi had been sitting in earlier in the day, right up to the side of the bed. I could smell her perfume and it made me dizzy, it was delicious.

"I've been thinking really hard Deidara.."

My eyes edged opened a bit, and I cut her off. I wanted to say something before she did. Just in case it might change what she had to say to something good. I could tell it wasn't.. she wasn't going to come with us. I mean..even though she didn't love me.. I wanted to protect her.

"Wait, Sakura. I know about you and Tobi, Alright? And I'm okay with it."

She looked at me strangely.

"Me and Tobi?"

"I know about it, Uhn. You love him."

I tried not to get upset, I tried to say it with a cool tone. But my voice still cracked in the middle of the sentence, and it sounded pitiful.

"I just want you to leave with me. Because I really do love you.. So please.."

"No."

I looked at her, surprised.

"No..I don't love Tobi." She sighed, pressing her hand against my cheek gently. "I love you."

My eyes widened as she lowered her lips to mine.

"No matter how wrong it is, Deidara. I love you."

And then our lips touched, and we kissed. If I had had working hands I would have tugged her onto the bed and held her, held her until I felt she was apart of me. She loved me, She _loved_ me. Not Tobi, _Me._ It felt like magic..

Until I realized she still might not come with us and pulled back, watching the moon's shadows upon her face.

"But what about leaving the leaf, uhn?"

"I'm packing tonight."

And the rest, is history.

The END finally! Yes, Probably a disappointing ending for some. But I'm going to make a sequel eventually. I promise. Just don't expect one until like..2014 XD


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not naruto.

"Talking."

(Me adding things)

;];];];];];];];]

The first thing Deidara and Sakura saw after splitting up with Tobi, he decided to stay in Akatsuki but keep the secret, was a dilapidated farm house deep into the woods. Much farther from the Leaf, infact. They had gone all the way into the Land Of Greens which no longer had a ninja village. They had decided to fix up the house, and live there. Its amazing how easy rebuilding a house is when you can use chakra. It was far enough from the village for privacy, and close enough to get food.

That was two years ago, Deidara and Sakura had lived together for that long, Sakura healing his hands. He worked as a painter in the village nearby, selling his art enough for a months pay some of the time. Other times it was slow, so Sakura did medical work. One thing Sakura didn't understand, is why he wouldn't ever make clay sculptures to sell. He certainly had the talent

When she asked him that, he had stated that he could not sell his art. But that still didn't make sense to her, wasn't painting an art?

It was one of those mornings that he was painting, his golden hair draped around his shoulders, cheek bearing an ink smear. Sakura was sitting at the kitchen table, reading, while he painted what she thought was a view of the outside window. He actually wasn't bad at painting..

It was quiet this morning, too quiet. Sakura decided, placing down her book and vouching to watch Deidara paint instead. But as she rose, he signaled for her to stay sitting, and she looked at him in a confused way.

"Deidara?"

"Sit, yeah."

He furrowed his brows as he painted, making her giggle at his expression, which caused him to go slightly pink.

"What?"

"Your face is adorable when you do that."

He flashed a look at her to say 'S-rank criminals aren't cute.' but she was too distracted by the ink covering his hands and face to say anything.

Then he continued his painting, Sakura sitting there still, for what she thought was just someone to talk too. Her eyes looked at every splotch of ink on his face, wondering sometimes how the hell he had got it into a certain place or why he hadn't wiped it off, or if he had put it there on purpose. He did things like that, she noticed. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night, and she'd wake up to nothing next to her, him awake in the kitchen.

When he left her like that, he was almost always extremely upset by something. Something he wouldn't tell her, something that seemed to never leave the back of his mind. It was his abuse, that's what she thought, she knew. She knew he had been abused before she had met him, and he had wounds that she just couldn't heal. Invisible wounds, and that was something she had come to terms with. She'd be here for him even if he didn't want to share his past, even if he didn't want to open old scars and let her heal them properly.

She loved him.

Sakura stood up and walked over too him, despite his request for her to sit, and started to pull him away from the canvas.

"Come on, let's go back to bed. You already painted a picture this week."

He got up and slowly followed her, complaining that he'd get ink on the sheets. He got the answer of a smile, and a "then go shower."

The bathroom door closed as Sakura walked back into the kitchen, to get her book, as she came across the painting still on it's axil. It was a portrait of her reading. A smile came across her face as she left the room again, still without her book. The sunshine playing across the painting, casting shadows and light over the woman who was portrayed so beautifully, in the eyes of her lover.

;];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];];]

Yes, there still we be a sequel


End file.
